


Promised

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin share a bed for the last time. (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised

It had been a cold day, and a cold night. Armin was once again grateful he shared a bed with Eren, because his high body heat kept him warm no matter how cold it got. Armin was snuggled up against Eren’s side when the latter started speaking.

“Armin, do you know how much I love you?” Eren asked, but continued before Armin could answer. “You mean the world to me, and I will never stop loving you. Remember that, okay?”

Armin chuckled. “I love you, too, Eren. Why so sentimental tonight?”

“I don’t really know. I just feel like I need to make sure you know.” Eren paused, thinking, and then rolled onto his side, facing Armin. “Hey, will you tell me about the ocean again?”

“Sure, sweetie. Well,” Armin began, and Eren’s eyes drifted closed, “It has miles and miles of golden sand as soft as silk. There are sea shells, and amazing sea creatures, and vibrant plants. The water rolls in great blue waves, the color of your eyes, Eren.” The eponymous cracked his eyes open to look into Armin’s, smiling slightly. “The waves can stretch up so high, and come crashing onto the sand so hard that it drags some of the sand back out with it. And the sunsets, Eren.” Armin smiled as he spoke, and brushed some of the hair out of Eren’s face. “We can’t really see the sunsets unless we’re out on a mission, but the sunsets on the beach are incredible. The book says that as the sun sinks into the horizon, its light spreads all across the sea, the water reflecting the bright, beautiful orange. And the wind will get cold, but you’ll be there to keep me warm, won’t you, Eren?”

“I hope so.” Eren opened his eyes again.

Armin’s voice was quiet as he said, “Promise me you’ll be around to see the ocean with me, okay, Eren? I can’t do it without you.”

This time it was Eren who reached out to sweep some of Armin’s bang’s off of his forehead, his hand lingering on his cheek. “Of course, Armin.” They smiled at each other and Eren added, “I love you.” Eren rolled onto his back again and reached to turn off the small lamp.

“I love you, too,” Armin answered, whispering.

When he woke up that morning, Armin felt colder than usual. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized that Eren’s skin was cold under his fingers. Armin opened his eyes and looked at the love of his life.

He was so still. The comforting rise and fall of his chest was gone, and his skin was almost like ice, but not quite. 

“Eren?” No answer. “Eren, wake up.” Nothing. Armin shook him, but again he didn’t stir. “Eren, please, no! No, no!” Armin deteriorated into a soliloquy of anguished words and choked sobs as he weakly pounded on Eren’s chest.

Eren was smiling. That was somehow the hardest part. His smile was peaceful, and contentedly happy. It looked like he was sleeping, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t sleeping. He was dead. And Armin hadn’t even gotten to say a proper goodbye.

That’s the worst thing about dying peacefully in your sleep. No one knows it’s coming. No one can say goodbye. With an injury out on the battlefield, at least you can know in your heart that it’s over, that now is the time to exchange your final words, to really mean it when you tell the dying that you love them with all of your heart. But with peace, that isn’t a reality.

Armin eventually grew too weak to continue his chants of pain. He collapsed against Eren’s chest, silent tears wetting eren’s shirt. 

“But you promised you’ll see it with me, Eren, you promised.”

_The end. ___

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this post](http://crackcocainefics.tumblr.com/post/92032053657/gryffinewt-important-otp-headcanons-to)


End file.
